Atlantis
by FemAtlantis
Summary: A story about a lonely girl chained to her nation. Will she ever find freedom? Rated M for later chapters. Contains Mild language and explicit scenes. I do not own Hetalia all rights go to Hidekazu Himaruya. Hetalia Characters used: Bad Touch Trio (BTT), Hetalia World Government, Pirate!Nyotalia, Pirate!Hetalia and 2p!Pirate!Hetalia Characters also used.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**So this is my very first fan fiction I have made so please no negative comments and yeah... Enjoy the story! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A new beginning<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful place that was once loved by every human being… that was, until it sank. Days, weeks, months and years had passed and the place, that was once loved, slowly faded away. That place was called The Lost City of Atlantis.

When Atlantis sunk many people died and some managed to survive and had escaped with boats and ships. A lonely child chained to a temple in her Nation was left there; she did not drown for she was immortal, her name was Atlantis.

Atlantis had a pastel pink hair which blended with her pale skin and her pale pink lips, her eyes; her eyes were a deep blue color which stood out the most.

As years and centuries passed, Atlantis grew into a young feminine woman and Atlantis wasn't the only one changing, her nation started to come alive with colorful fishes and beautiful mermaids. Now she wasn't so lonely anymore, now she can communicate with fishes.

"Who needs humans when I can have fishes to talk to?" murmured Atlantis to herself.

Her peaceful and happy life she once dreamed of came to life.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end I will be posting chapter 2 shortly after publishing this ٩(^ᴗ^)۶<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Emerging City of Atlantis

**Chapter 2: The Emerging City of Atlantis**

A pair of blue eyes shot open, Atlantis was awoken by a loud bang. The fishes and Mermaids were fleeing from the city. Out of curiosity Atlantis ran out of the temple and then with a 'CLANK' she landed face first. She could feel the cuff tightening on her foot and her arm causing her agony. The only way the cuff can release her was when her Nation would arise from the sea and today is 'that' day. She stood up and walked back to where she was then sat on the floor and waited for her Nation to rise, of course she would miss her fish friends, but that could wait because she **_will_** come back. But first she wanted to explore the outside world.

* * *

><p>Atlantis could feel the water that had surrounded her for thousands of years had disappeared. For the first time in millennium years, she had breathed in fresh salty air, she could feel the sun rays hitting her pale skin and she could feel deep in her heart what freedom meant when her cuffs faded away with the wind.<p>

Atlantis was back and greater than ever… but there was only one problem; what does she do next?

* * *

><p><strong>Finished Chapter 2 and yes, I know that my stories are short, but I will have lots of chapters for you to read (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3: A new adventure begins**

A week had passed, by finding the treasures that the humans had left in her Nation, Atlantis had finished building her own ship and words cannot describe of how gorgeous the ship looked. It had fine wood painted with a fine white paint. The ship had golden engraved patterns around it. The sails and flags were much more attracting; a silver trident was painted on it with pure silver and surrounding it was a golden leaf crown which was painted with pure gold. Atlantis was wearing a golden leaf crown, a white beading split sleeve loose chiffon dress, a pair of golden leaf shoe and two 50 Caliber Magnum guns on both of her thighs.

Atlantis climbed aboard and set sail to wherever the wind would take her.

* * *

><p>It was turning night time and the sea became calm. Atlantis went into her bedroom, changed into her nightgown and slept in a massive bed with expensive-looking silk. Everything around her looked expensive, but not only that, it<strong><em> was<em>** expensive and rare, rather.

* * *

><p>"Something's coming," she whispered to herself.<p>

She got up and put her clothing she wore in the morning and slowly walked out of the door, there, she saw a girl on the floor with short dark black hair and wearing only a ripped black silk gown and a pool of blood started to appear around the lifeless body. Atlantis ran towards the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter done ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ Just gonna chill my brain<strong>


	4. Ch 4:Pleased to make your acquaintance

**Chapter 4: Pleased to make your acquaintance**

All night Atlantis had been looking after the girl. She was somehow revived by Atlantis. The girl's black eyes shot open, she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was wide awake, sat up and looked at Atlantis oddly.

"Hello!" greeted Atlantis

"H-h-h," the girl failed to speak

"Water?" asked Atlantis

The girl nodded, Atlantis gave her a glass of water

"What's your name?" asked Atlantis

"C-crow"

"Crow? That's a weird name"

"…"

Hearing no response Atlantis changed the subject "So…Crow, what happened?"

"Parrot. Chicken. Dove. Men. Shoot. Me," Crow responded

"Soo… let me get this straight; Parrot, Chicken and Dove men shot you?"

Crow nodded again and with that Crow turned back to her original form: a crow. Atlantis was not surprise whatsoever because, before her nation had fallen, not only humans lived there, but animals and mythical creatures also lived there. So she was used to seeing transformation from a human form to an animal form (see fan fiction: Before the lost city of Atlantis).

"Koww-caw (please be my master)," Crow cawed

"Oh! Pardon my behaviour, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Atlantis, pleased to make your acquaintance and pleased to be your new master,"

* * *

><p><strong>No, do not know how to speak the language of crows, that is why I <span>suck<span> at writing the language （ｉДｉ）I decided to make a new character of a crow girl cause I got the inspiration from a picture**


	5. Chapter 5: Crow's Story

**Chapter 5: Crow's history**

Atlantis was steering her ship with her pink, wavy hair floating in the wind, the salty, sea water spraying on her pale cheek and the hot sun above her, this was a life of a free nation. This story is not going to be for Atlantis, but for her fellow mate, Crow.

Crow has a short black hair, gloomy black eyes and pale skin, but not as paler as Atlantis's. Crow wears only black clothes. Crow has eight forms of, you guessed it, crows. Crows forms are: A Carrion crow, a Chough, a hooded crow, a Jackdaw, a Jay, a Magpie, a Raven and a Rook. Crow has only one human form and it was the form which its first master had made for her.

Crow's first master was a 1st class noble and was a Warlock, he was lonely and had only his best friend to talk to, and he was an honest man till the day he died. Crow's master had a terrible secret passed from his ancestors to him. The government knew about this secret he was hiding so they decided to kill him in order to keep their titles safe. The first master knew about the plan made by the government, so he started doing witchcraft and was aiming to make Crow able to speak so he can pass the secret to its next master. After years and years of research, the first master succeeded and shortly after that people blamed Crow's master for witchcraft, which was indeed true and the first master couldn't deny that. Crow's master was burned at the stake and died happily knowing that his one and only friend can pass the secret that had burdened his entire life, now he was free from the torment. Crow was honest so she kept both of their promises.

The government had spies ALL OVER THE WORLD. No one could escape them. A spy reported about Crow's first master and Crow, herself too. The government was enraged by it, so they decided to make a myth about Crows and what they represented. Soon people had hated crows and had decided to kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my story of how Crow came to be and how people say that Crow represents death or bad luck ＼(o)ノ<strong>


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I know that so far the story is quite boring because of how boring and plain words I use, but I will take my time to write high vocabulary in order to catch your attention. I'm not very good at English neither so I gotta work my brain. The next chapter will be quite long and I'm estimating about 1-2 weeks to complete it. Hopefully it's gonna FABULOUS! ( ˘ ³˘)❤**


End file.
